My Fiction Tao
by desound2112
Summary: Tao, salah satu karya Kris yang menjadi nyata. Kebersamaan mereka membangkitkan rasa cinta. Tapi karena suatu hal semua berubah. Kristao.


**MY FICTION TAO**

 **Author : desound2112**

 **Cast : Kris, Tao, Lay, and other.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy**

 **Rated : T**

All cast belong to God and their family.

This story is mine. Ini murni dari pikiran saya, bila ada kesamaan plot atau ide cerita itu hanya sebatas ketidak sengajaan.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Wu Yifan atau panggil saja Kris, namja remaja berusia 13 tahun yang kesepian. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka tanpa memberikan kasih sayang pada Kris. Kris hanya diberi uang dan materi oleh orang tuanya. Dari kecil ia sudah terbiasa hidup di rumah sebesar istana ini hanya dengan pengasuh dan para maid.

Sadar atau tidak, kurangnya kasih sayang ini membuat Kris menjadi sosok yang dingin, datar, dan tak peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah tameng seorang Wu Yifan dari sifat aslinya yang kurang kasih sayang dan rapuh.

Bahkan orang tua Kris tak tau jika Kris mempunyai bakat menggambar. Menggambar dilakukan Kris untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Atau aku rasa ini jadi media Kris untuk berekspresi.

Malam ini Kris menggambar secara abstrak dengan diterpa sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ia tak sadar telah menggambar apa saja. Tiba-tiba Kris menggumamkan sesuatu "Aku kesepian, aku butuh teman". Tanpa sadar ia menggambar seorang pria tengah tersenyum hangat, dengan mata panda yang agak menyipit.

Mungkin Kris merasa lelah dan mengatuk, hingga ia putuskan untuk tidur. Ia merasa tak ada beban karena besok hari libur.

.

.

Entah darimana, tiba-tiba kamar Kris mengeluarkan cahaya dan sumber cahaya itu ternyata dari lukisan pria yang digambar Kris tadi. Mungkin karena lelah Kris tak terganggu oleh cahaya itu.

TING!

Ketika cahaya itu menghilang, munculah pria yang tertidur disamping Kris. Tiba-tba Kris berbalik menghadap pria itu dan memeluknya, mungkin ia mengira dia adalah gulingnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi Hari

"Eugh.." Kris melengkuh ketika merasakan sinar mentari hangat yang menerobos jendelanya.

Ketika nyawa Kris telah terkumpul sepenuhnya ia merasa memeluk sesuatu.

"AGHHH!" teriak Kris dengan mendorong pria itu

"Kau siapa? Bagamana kau ada disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tau aku siapa. Yang aku tau, aku disini karena kau menggambarku. Dan karena kau menginginkan teman, mungkin aku menjadi hidup" jawab pria itu dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Ohh,, pantas aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu" kata Kris sambil manggut-manggut.

'Masa bodoh, dia darimana. Mungkin Tuhan mendengar doaku' ujar Kris dalam hati

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Kris

"Nama? Aku tak punya nama. Harusnya kau yang memberiku nama, bukankah kau yang menggambarku?"

"Oke baiklah. Kira-kira apa yaa nama yang cocok untukmu. Ehm… AHH! Tao. Ya Tao. Mulai sekarang namamu Tao. Aku akan memanggilmu Tao. Bagaimana?"

"Bukan nama yang buruk. Aku Tao" ujarnya mantab.

"Sekarang kau bertugas menjadi temanku. Arraseo?"

"Arra" Tao tersenyum menjawabnya. Aww,, manisnya dia.

Tiba-tiba Kris menarik tangan Tao menuju dapur.

"Bibi Lee, bisakah membelikan beberapa pakaian seukuran dengan dia. Modelnya sama kan saja dengan styleku. Belikan lengkap dari outfit sampai yang dalam" Kata Kris pada salah satu maidnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebenarnya siapa dia Tuan?" Tanya Bibi Lee, karena menurutnya Kris tak pernah mengajak siapapun kerumah. Apalagi diajak menginap.

"Teman" singkat Kris.

Kris tak menghiraukan kening berkerut milik Bibi Lee. "Jika sudah antarkan saja ke kamarku" Imbuh Kris lalu menarik Tao kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sekarang aku akan mandi. Kau hanya perlu duduk tenang disini" –Kris.

"Kau tau mandi?" Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Oke, nanti aku akan menjelaskannya. Kau tunggu aku selesai nde?"

Tao hanya mengangguk. Kita biarkan saja Kris yang menjelaskan semua yang dilakukan manusia pada umumnya kepada Tao. Mungkin Kris juga dikaruniai bakat menjadi seorang pengajar, haha.

.

.

.

.

.

4 Tahun Kemudian

Kini Kris semakin dekat saja dengan Tao. Kebiasaan menggambar Kris masih tetap ada dan berlanjut. Bahkan terkadang Kris mengajari Tao cara menggambar yang baik dan benar. Benar bukan Kris mempunyai bakat mengajar juga?

Kris sekarang berumur 17 tahun dan berada ditingkat akhir sekolahnya. Sifat dinginnyapun mulai agak menguap dari dirinya. Terbukti dari dirinya yang mulai memiliki beberapa teman, yah walaupun tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Kehadiran Tao memang memberikan dampak yang besar pada Kris.

"Hey Wu! Kau tau hari ini kelas kita kedatangan siswa baru dari China" Kata Chanyeol teman sebangku Kris

"Aku tak tertarik" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya karena jawaban dingin Kris.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah homeroom teacher mereka.

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi Cho-Saem"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru. Masuklah"

Kelas menjadi hening karena masuknya seorang pemuda manis dengan langkah yang anggun.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Perintah Cho-Saem.

"Nde. Annyeonghaseyo, Zhang Yixing imnida. Teman-teman bisa memanggilku Lay" Kata Lay dengan bahasa korea yang agak terbata seraya membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Kau duduklah disamping Wu YiFan. Kris angkat tanganmu"

Kris yang merasa dipanggil mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan lihat, ekspresinya saat ini sangat jauh dari sosok Kris yang sebenarnya. Mulutnya menganga. Terpesona mungkin oleh seorang Zhang Yixing.

Lay berjalan kearah bangku Kris dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lay imnida" Lay menjulurkan tangannya

"K-Kris imnida" jawab Kris gugup. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Mungkin ia menyesal tak mengabadikan ekspresi Kris yang sangat langka tadi.

.

.

.

.

"TaoTao!" Panggil Kris setelah membuka pintunya.

"Nde gege. Gege sudah pulang?" jawab Kris dan berjalan menuju ketempat Kris.

"Ne. Kau tak lihat gege sudah berada dirumah?" jawab Kris sambil mengusap surai hitam Tao. Tak sadarkah kau Wu YiFan, kini Tao tengah merona karena perbuatanmu.

Kini mereka duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton acara di tv. "Panda, kau tau di kelas gege tadi ada seorang siswa baru"

"Wah gege tambah teman dong"

"Iya. Dan dia duduk sebangku dengan ku. Dia sangat manis, bahkan aku sampai ternganga melihatnya. Aku rasa aku menyukai dia. Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin. Hehe"

Tao hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Tapi jika kita lihat lagi senyum itu terlhat sedikit dipaksakan.

"Gege, Tao ke kamar yaa. Tao ngantuk mau tidur" Kris hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah laku Tao yang tak seperti biasanya.

Tao masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Tatapannya kosong.

'Kenapa dadaku rasanya sesak sekali'

Kris yang ditinggal Tao memilih melanjutkan acara menontonnya.

"Mulai besok aku akan mendekati Lay. Aku harus bisa mendapatkannya" Kris mulai bermonolog ria bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapatkan Lay.

.

.

"Lay-ah apakah aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu. Kan kita sekarang teman" Wah wah ternyata uri YiFan tengah memulai acara pendekatan.

"Ponselmu mana" lay menengadahkan tangannya. Kris yang paham, mengambil ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Lay.

"Ini. Aku menamai Yixing"

"Gomawo. Apakah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Cho-saem?" Lay menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kris tersenyum melihatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan bersama sepulang sekolah? Di café dekat sekolah."

"Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk"

Mendengar jawaban Lay, Kris mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Tao.

 **To : Tao Panda**

 **Tao-ie, gege mungkin akan pulang telat nanti. Kau tak usah menunggu gege. Kau tau? Gege berhasil mengajak Lay pergi berdua. Yah walaupun alasannya mengerjakan tugas. Hehe :)**

 **From : Tao Panda**

 **Nde gege~ Fighting!**

Kris yang melihat jawaban Tao kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya.

Tao side

Tao hanya memandang kosong pesan dari Kris. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gege aku merasakan dadaku sakit. Apa kau bisa memandangku lebih dari teman?" Tao menitikkan air matanya dan memegang dadanya.

"Tao kau jangan berharap lebih. Kau ada karena Kris hanya memintamu sebagai teman bukan sebagai kekasih" Tao hanya bisa mensugesti dirinya agar rasa sakitnya sedikit lebih hilang. Ya hanya sedikit.

.

.

Makin lama hubungan Lay dan Kris semakin dekat. Berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan Kris dan Tao yang semakin merenggang. Bahkan Kris menjadi jarang menggambar lagi dengan Tao. Ia lebih memilih saling berkirim pesan dengan Lay.

Saat ini Kris dan Tao sedang makan malam bersama.

"Panda, aku rasa akhir pekan ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Lay. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Kris memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang sebenarnya menyakiti Tao.

"Semangat gege! Aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu. Aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku akan kembali ke kamar" Tao berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kris.

"Kau berubah Tao-ya. Kau sekarang seperti menjauhiku" Kata itu keluar dari mulut Kris dengan sangat tak terduga.

Tao berusaha untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Kris dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

'Kau gege. Kau yang sebenarnya menjauhiku' ujar Tao dalam hati.

Setelah dua hari kejadian itu. Mereka tak lagi sedekat dulu, yah walaupun mereka tetap saling bertegur sapa.

Kini terlihat Kris menggambar sesuatu. Tao yang penasaran mendekatinya.

"Gege sedang menggambar apa" tanya Tao

"Aku ingin menggambar wajah Lay dan akan memberikan padanya" jawab Kris mantab. Terlihat sekali wajahnya berseri-seri.

Degg

"Aku rasa tugasku menemanimu akan segera berakhir" kata Tao lirih

"Andwe, kau kan berjanji akan menemaniku selamanya"

"Tapikan gege sepertinya akan segera memiliki Lay-sii yang akan menggantikanku"

"Lay tidak akan menggantikanmu. Dia akan menjadi kekasihku. Dan kau tetap menjadi temanku."

'Yah hanya teman, dan selamanya tetap teman' kata Tao dalam hati

Ini Kris saja yang tidak peka atau bagaimana. Bahkan ia tak menyadari perubahan muka Tao yang menjadi murung dan terlihat lebih pucat.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu Krispun datang, sedangkan hari ini hari yang paling ingin dilewati Tao. Yah hari ini adalah hari dimana Kris akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Lay. Sebelumnya Kris telah meminta Lay untuk menemuinya di taman pukul 7 malam.

Saat ini Kris telah ada di taman dengan penampilan terbaiknya. Bahkan ini masih kurang 30 menit dari waktu janjiannya. Ia terlihat gugup sepertinya.

Akhirnya Lay datang. "Kris mengapa mengajakku bertemu disini?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Lay. Kau dengarkan baik-baik ne" Lay hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Lay. "Lay aku tau aku bukan pria yang romantis. Tapi aku rasa aku jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu padamu. Saranghae~. I Love You. Would you be mine?"

Takk..

Tao yang sebenarnya sudah mengamati dari awal hanya bisa menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari pergi karena ia berpikir tak akan kuat lagi melihat kelanjutannya. Ia tak sadar telah menginjak ranting dibawah pohon tempat persembunyiannya. Yang ada diotaknya hanyalah berlari pergi.

Kris dan Lay sama sekali tak menyadari suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Tao. Mereka terlalu fokus pada kegiatan mereka.

'Aku benar-benar akan pergi ge. Malam ini adalah malam terakhirku didunia ini ge. Gomawo' Ucap Tao dalam hati dengan masih terus berlari tanpa berusaha menghapus linangan air matanya.

Kita kembali pada Kray. Lay terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Mianhae Kris, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bisa menerimamu"

"Kenapa Lay? Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Mian, aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Bahkan aku sudah akan bertunangan. Kau tau Suho ketua organisasi kesiswaan di sekolah kita? Dia kekasihku Kris. Bahkan kepindahanku ke Korea juga karenanya. Mian"

"Lay aku mohon. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Aku tak bisa Kris. Maaf. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Maaf aku harus pergi, Suho sudah menungguku"

Kris jatuh terduduk menatap kepergian Lay, air mata jatuh dipipinya. Inilah Kris yang sebenarnya, terlihat butuh seseorang dan sangat rapuh.

.

.

.

Kris memasuki kamarnya dengan berjalan gontai. Kris menangis.

"Tao.." Panggil Kris lirih ketika memasuki kamarnya. Tapi Kris tak menemui siapapun di kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, tapi kosong.

"Tao-ie, kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu" Kris terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Arrrgh!" Kris berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Kris merasa sesuatu terjatuh di atas kakinya. Ia melihatnya dan ternyata sebuah kertas yang terlipat. Karena penasaran Kris mengambil dan membukanya. Ternyata ada tulisan tangan di kertas itu.

 _Kris-ge, jangan mencariku_

 _Aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi_

 _Tugasku menemanimu sudah berakhir_

 _Kau sudah menemukan penggantiku ge_

 _Dia yang akan menjadi temanmu_

 _Dan mungkin akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu_

 _Maaf aku tak menepati janjiku_

 _Untuk menemanimu selamanya_

 _Berbahagialah ge, hiduplah dengan baik_

 _Maaf_

 _dan terima kasih karena menciptakanku_

 _Aku bisa merasakan hidup di dunia yang indah ini_

 _Saranghae~_

 _Tao_

Pecah sudah tangis Kris ketika membacanya. Orang yang disayanginya meninggalkannya. Ia sekarang sendiri lagi. Kris menyesal baru menyadari jika dia menyayangi, membutuhkan, dan bahkan mencintai Tao ketika Tao pergi meninggalkannya..

Ya penyesalan memang selalu diakhir.

END

gimana? gimana? gimana?

maaf kalau masih ada typo.

thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
